


30 Day OTP Challenge: Day 6

by halliecam



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cute, First Time Writing a Sex Scene, Kinda, M/M, Sexy Times, Slight Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halliecam/pseuds/halliecam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wants to borrow one of John's jumpers and sexy things in sue.... ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day OTP Challenge: Day 6

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a sex scene don't burn me!! I thought it was alright ... I suppose... I've read so many better one's. Oh well. I hope you enjoy! Let me know if it was good and what I can improve on.

“John I need to borrow one of your hideous jumpers.” Sherlock yelled from the bathroom.

“Umm… sure why?” John answered back totally unfazed by Sherlock obviously insulting his beloved jumpers.

“I need to wear it for a case…” He seemed to get a tad distracted for a second. “John, do you have any … bigger… ones?” As he said this he walked out into the sitting room. The jumper was so small on him it was almost like a belly-shirt.

John cracked up. It was one of the most bizarre things he had seen Sherlock in. Sherlock sat there staring at him as he calmed down and then they both started laughing. Sherlock collapsed on the couch, and John was rolling around on the ground. They both were breathing heavily.

“Alright, Sherlock, stop dicking around and take that bloody thing off.”

“I’m rather comfortable and exhausted from laughing. Also these jumpers are actually really comfortable…”

“Sherlock? You are stuck aren’t you?”

“Mmm yes.”

This gave John another little chuckle. “Sit up let me help you.”

Sherlock slowly sat up, he evidently seemed a little nervous. This in turn made John really nervous. He had never really touched Sherlock, granted this wasn’t anything sexual but the mood in the room took a very odd turn.

John went to touch the edge of the sweater. Sherlock shivered. Both of their eyes dilated.

“John.” Sherlock panted. Within that second John gasped and pushed himself onto Sherlock. Their lips were crashing against each other; John started grinding down on Sherlock.

Sherlock had to break away to breath and John rested his forehead on his. They sat breathing and sighing.

“Sherlock, can we go farther?” John questioned him. They were both so painfully hard and John was hoping that Sherlock would say yes.

“Yes John, please.” He was practically begging.

John giggled and ground a little bit more on Sherlock just to tease him. This caused Sherlock to moan with anticipation.

“I need you to take this bloody jumper off of me before I rip it off.”

John giggled even harder at that and started to lift the jumper over Sherlock’s wonderfully bouncy curls. He was almost all over Sherlock’s head when he came up with a brilliant idea. He pulled it over his head but once it was on his arms he tied it so the sweater wouldn’t come off.

“John, don’t tell me you want to have sex like this?” Sherlock asked with a little twinkle in his beautiful eyes.

“Don’t pretend like you don’t enjoy it.” As John said this he started to trail kisses down Sherlock’s chest and stomach. He reached the top of Sherlock’s trousers and looked up at Sherlock just to make sure that he was okay with this.

Sherlock was staring down at John; his eyes were burning with lust and practically begging him to go on. This made John tremble. He pulled open his trousers and helped shimmy them down Sherlock’s beautiful milky white legs. John shimmed back up and stroked Sherlock’s penis through his cute little black pants.

Sherlock jumped up into his hand and rutted against him. John smirked at this happy that this was exciting Sherlock. He took his mouth and planted open mouthed kisses on Sherlock’s erection through his pants. John then raked his teeth down Sherlock’s stomach and grabbed the edge of his pants with his teeth and started to pull them down. Sherlock’s erection sprung out and it had a lot of girth for such a skinny man and it made John’s mouth watered at the sight of it.

Sherlock moaned loudly as John grabbed his penis and gently stroked the head. John then preceded to envelope Sherlock’s penis in his warm wet mouth. Sherlock cried out and did everything he could not to buck back into John’s throat.

John was enjoying this, he loved giving people oral. “People” because John loved pleasuring both sexes. This was more fulfilling though because this was Sherlock. He was gorgeous, smart, and talented; all this made John want to treat and pleasure him even more.

And pleasuring Sherlock he was. Sherlock kept giving out little pants and moans indicating the areas he really liked to be touch. John was getting so into it, he stuck his fingers into Sherlock’s mouth making him lick them. Once his fingers were sloppy and wet he went to work stretching himself out as he sucked on Sherlock’s cock.

After a very short amount of time John was ready. He was dripping and panting all he wanted was to sink down on to Sherlock’s hard cock. He could tell Sherlock wasn’t going to last long so touch his cock out of his mouth making a little popping sound as he let go.

John climbed on to Sherlock, straddling him. Grabbing Sherlock’s cock and directing it towards his opening. He sank down, letting himself stretch out a little bit more. They were both panting and dripping with sweat.

“John? Can I kiss you? I need to kiss you, please.” Sherlock was wrecked.

John bent down and pressed his lips to his consulting detective’s. It was a slow passionate kiss, filled with so much emotion. John pulled away and started rocking on Sherlock’s cock, enjoying the filling sensation. He was then riding Sherlock’s dick, it pounding in and out of him. Sherlock was really getting in to it helping John along angling himself to hit John’s prostate as much as possible.

It only took a few minutes of this to send them both over the edge. John cried out and came all over Sherlock’s chest as Sherlock buried himself into John and climaxed. It was a very pleasurable climax for both of them.

John slowly climbed off of Sherlock and went into the kitchen to get something to clean them up.

John had barely just wet the towel when he heard a big thump on the ground. He ran back to where Sherlock was only to find him flat on his face on the carpet.

“Sherlock? What are you doing?” He was giggling at the site of Sherlock butt naked and with his arms tied up with a jumper on the floor.

“I was trying to sit up but since you decided that it was brilliant idea to keep my arms tied, I couldn’t.”

“Alright let me get that off of you. So I’m guessing you don’t want to do anything like that again.” John said gesturing to the poor stretched out jumper crumpled on the ground.

“Of course I do, John. Don’t go deducing things on your own; you are absolutely terrible at it.” Sherlock smirked.

They both laughed and cleaned themselves up.

“So by your question I believe you are implying there will be a next time. Is that okay to assume?” Sherlock asked. John would almost say that he was shy except this was Sherlock and he was ever shy.

“Yes, Sherlock. Oh god yes.”


End file.
